


[PODFIC] Some Strange Cargo, by Regionalpancake

by Thimblerig



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Cris is an asshole but also a sweetheart, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationship, Male-Female Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Raffi has a type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Rios teases Raffi about the latest addition to the La Sirena - Seven.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker & Cristóbal Rios, Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[PODFIC] Some Strange Cargo, by Regionalpancake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regionalpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some Strange Cargo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449972) by [Regionalpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/pseuds/Regionalpancake). 



__

_Stars streamed past as the La Sirena glided through warp. Captain Rios flicked open his lighter, the metal sound jarring on the otherwise silent bridge. Relighting his cigar he drawled “Don’t make me say it…”_

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11bgNcYehxr6q8jgseSZVIVye6JoBu4RE/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 5.45  
Size: 8.67 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Production stills
> 
> Music/FX: “Blues Legacy” by John Coltrane, accessed from archive.org


End file.
